


these nights without you

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: It’s still new, but Auston can’t deny that he misses spending all of his time with Freddie, from shooting the shit on their off-days, to messing around in Freddie’s hotel room on road trips. The latter of which they can’t do, since Auston’s stuck in his condo, while Freddie’s miles away in Columbus.





	these nights without you

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back with another short one-shot that gave me a cavity as i was proof-reading it.  
> literally just fluff with no plot.
> 
> inspired by and title taken from "make out with me" by maren morris, which makes two (2) country songs in a row that have inspired me to write about these two.
> 
> enjoy!

Auston hated his injury. 

He hated the pain that shot up and down his arm if he moved his shoulder the wrong way. He hated tossing and turning in bed, trying to find the perfect position so that he could  _ finally  _ fall asleep. He hated not playing; not feeling the thrill of stepping out onto the ice and the rush of adrenaline as the puck was dropped onto the slick surface. He hated being in Toronto by himself while the team travelled on a road trip.

But mostly, he hated being away from Freddie.

They finally got their shit together one night, when Freddie leaned in as he was dropping Auston off at home and touched his lips to Auston’s. The following day, they talked about their,ugh,  _ feelings,  _ and realized they’ve both wanted this for a long time. 

It’s still new, but Auston can’t deny that he misses spending all of his time with Freddie, from shooting the shit on their off-days, to messing around in Freddie’s hotel room on road trips. The latter of which they can’t do, since Auston’s stuck in his condo, while Freddie’s miles away in Columbus. Or maybe he’s flying over Michigan or something, since the team was flying back as soon they could get out of the arena for a home game against Philly tomorrow night.

Auston decides to call Freddie to tell him to come to Auston’s as soon as the plane lands. Fred’s been gone almost  _ all week  _ and Auston’s lonely. 

He clicks Freddie’s name on his phone and it immediately goes to voicemail. Auston waits until he hears the beep before he starts speaking, “Heeeeeey, Fred, this probably means you’re still in the air, but I miss you and want you to come see me as soon as you land. I’m a little high on painkillers because my shoulder was hurting. I watched the game and you played great, man, I think — ” Auston gets cut off by a weird robotic voice saying that’s all the time he’s allotted.

“That’s rude,” Auston says to the weird robot voice. 

He puts his phone down and hopes that Freddie will come see him as soon as he’s back in Toronto 

—

Auston wakes up when he hears the front door close. He must have fallen asleep due to the painkillers he took to numb the pain that seemed ever present in his shoulder. Luckily for him, he fell asleep on his good side and his shoulder wasn’t bothering him too much. 

Whoever opened his front door has now approached the one to his bedroom and they open it. Freddie walks in, his jacket still on and he’s holding his large duffel bag in his hand.

Auston smiles when he lays his eyes upon him, “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“You called me and asked me to come over,” Freddie says and smirks lightly, “You were high on pain meds, I think,”

“Oh no,” Auston says and covers his face with his hands and is terrified to think about what he might have said.

He hears Freddie chuckle and deposit his bag on the floor. Freddie shrugs to remove his coat and places it over his bag. He moves to the bed, and Auston feels it dip beneath his weight. Freddie sidles up to Auston and places his hand on Auston’s and gently tugs to remove them from his face.   
“It wasn’t bad at all,” Freddie says and kisses Auston’s fingers. 

“What did I say?” Auston asks.

“You just said you missed me and wanted me to come see you when I landed. You got cut off though, you didn’t wanna stop talking. It was cute,” Freddie says, the trace of a small smile on his face.

Auston turns his face to the side and looks at Freddie. He feels his mouth break out into a big smile, happy that Freddie wanted to come see him so early in the morning — or late at night, whatever. 

Freddie’s still smiling and holding Auston’s hand, stroking his thumb lightly on Auston’s skin. 

“Well, you haven’t kissed me yet and I think that’s rude,” Auston says. 

Freddie laughs and moves closer to Auston, cradling Auson’s cheek before closing the distance. 

Auston’s smile fades as Freddie’s lips press to his. Freddie’s kissed him countless times since they got together, but it will never fail to make Auston feel like his skin’s on fire or like there’s fireworks exploding. Freddie kisses him slowly, lips moving languidly across Auston’s, his thumb is slowly stroking Auston’s cheek. Auston moves his owns hand up into Freddie’s hair, just wanting to touch as much as him possible. He hooks his leg over Freddie’s hip, drawing him closer to Auston’s body. He feels Freddie’s tongue on his lips and Auston opens his mouth, feels Freddie’s warm breath as their tongues touch and the kiss shifts into something more intense. Their pace stays slow, neither one of them wanting to do more than make out and hold each other. 

Auston loves making out with Freddie. He loves the way Freddie always cradles his face, gently placing his hands on the sides of Auston’s cheeks. He loves how soft his lips are, like they’re incapable of being chapped. He loves how Freddie can control the pace, make it fast and frantic when they can’t seem to get undressed fast enough, or just like now, slow and passionate, like they have all the time in the world. He loves —

Oh, shit. He loves Freddie.

Auston’s lips stop moving and he feels his face morph into a shocked expression.

Freddie’s looking at him, his eyebrows creased, “Aus, what’s wrong?”

Auston doesn’t know if it’s the right time to tell Freddie about his revelation, and he does know that he loves Freddie. It’s why Auston misses him something terrible when they’re apart and why he’s so happy whenever he does see Freddie again. It’s why Auston always loves to be touching Freddie in some way, whether it’s just holding hands or clinging to Freddie in the middle of the night so he can sleep. Auston can’t picture his life without Freddie and it hurts whenever he tries to picture it. 

“I love you,” Auston whispers, staring straight into Freddie’s hazel eyes. 

Freddie’s eyebrows shoot up and Auston thinks he almost looks scared. Fuck. Auston’s gone and messed up because he couldn’t wait for a more acceptable time to reveal his  _ feelings.  _

Freddie’s faee slowly returns to his normal expression, and then he smiles and looks at Auston all soft. His hand is still cradling Auston’s cheek and Freddie’s thumb resumes moving lightly on Auston’s face. 

“I love you, too, Auston,” Freddie says. 

Auston can’t help the grin that spreads across his face, the happiness exploding across every limb of his body. Auston leans in and kisses Freddie again, though it doesn’t last long since they both can’t wipe the smiles off their faces. 

“You love me,” Auston says, somewhat unbelievably. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Freddie jokes.

Auston lightly hits him on the shoulder and Freddie laughs. 

“I’m tired, let’s sleep,” Auston says. 

Freddie rolls his eyes, but moves and gets up off the bed to undress. He removes his suit jacket and makes quick work of removing his tie, shirt and pants. Once all of Freddie’s clothes are off and he’s down to just his boxers, he pulls the covers back and gets back into bed with Auston. Freddie positions himself carefully, not wanting to jostle Auston or his shoulder. Freddie drapes an arm around Auston’s torso and places a light kiss on his neck. 

“Goodnight, Aus,” Freddie says.

“Goodnight, Fred,” Auston responds, “I love you,” Auston says again, just for good measure.

“I love you, Aus,” Freddie says and smiles against Auston’s skin. 

Auston feels himself drift off to sleep and when he wakes up, he feels no pain at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> always open to criticism or discussion. comments keep the author motivated!  
> 


End file.
